The Druid Knight
by Gilbert's Door
Summary: One-shot Arthur has made Mordred a Knight, but he's a Druid! :O will he ever trust him?


Rays of light glittered through the large stain-glass windows that ran along the walls of the hall. The room was filled with a warm yellow glow, lighting up the fly-away strands of his wife's hair, giving them a golden hue. Despite the morning Arthur knew he had to spend doing paperwork and strategic planning, he couldn't have been happier.

'Arthur?'

'Huh?'

Gwen was staring meaningfully at him, her golden brown eyes like the heart of the sun. By God, his wife was beautiful...

'Arthur!' and she smiled as he shook himself and turned to the papers.

'So I sign here, do I?'

Gwen raised her eyebrows. 'Only if you want to agree to the proposal that everyone in the South of Camelot has to grow nothing but green beans.'

Arthur frowned. Some nobles really did have some strange ideas.

'No, we need to finalise the routes of the patrols next week. If our scouts are correct and Morgana was last seen in the West, then we really should double the patrols out there, just so be on the safe side...'

Arthur knew he should be listening, but despite how he hated to admit it, his wife had a much better grasp on this kind of thing than he did. It was only a small council today, consisting of just Gaius and Leon, and both were listening intently to what Gwen was saying, nodding in agreement.

They were all silently studying potential routes when a decisive knock sounded on the doors of the hall.

'Enter' Arthur called, and two guards entered with a knight in tow. The four of them paused in their studying of the faded maps as the newest member of the Knights of the Round Table entered.

Mordred stepped forward as the guards closed the doors again. Arthur had completely forgotten that he'd asked to speak to him at noon, and like a good Knight Mordred was perfectly on time.

'Mordred,' Arthur acknowledged, smiling at him as he stood up.

A smile flickered across his features and he nodded politely, 'Sire, you asked to speak with me.' The boy hadn't changed from the reserved person he had been before, but at least now he was talking.

Arthur had been more than a little shocked when he had discovered this young man was the boy he had helped escape execution many years ago. His actions helping them escape Morgana had surprised him even further. Despite certain doubts Arthur held about the boy however, he had saved his life, and Arthur could think of no action more proving of Mordred's loyalty to King and to Camelot.

'I'm sorry Sire, would you like me to come back?'

'No, no. We can finalise these ideas with the rest of the council tomorrow. Could you excuse me for a moment?' he said to the three at the table.

'Yes, of course,' said Gwen, she rose to her feet as she began to collect together the various papers. Mordred waited silently as the three of them left quietly, and Arthur noticed a frown cross his face as Gaius passed him. The door closed softly with a click, leaving them alone in the hall.

'Well I don't think he likes me very much,' said Mordred acceptingly.

'Oh, is it the eyebrow?' Arthur asked gesturing to his own. 'Because don't worry about it, it always looks like that.'

Mordred smiled genuinely and stepped forward, arms at his sides. 'What did you want to talk to me about?'

'Oh, yes. Why don't you have a seat?'

They both sat, Mordred looking as if he was ready to jump up and run at moment's notice. He had only been knighted yesterday, and Arthur noticed how he shifted uncomfortably in his knight attire.

'So,' Arthur said, clasping his hands together on the table, 'how are you... settling in?'

'Fine I'd say. It's just a bit of an adjustment,' Mordred replied nodding.

'Gwaine getting on your nerves yet?'

Mordred smiled and looked down at the oak table. 'He seems to have that effect, yes.'

Arthur chuckled softly, then cleared his throat and looked intently at the Knight. 'Look, Mordred, can I just say... I am still very grateful for what you did. I mean if it weren't for you then Morgana... but anyway. You saved my life, and I don't dismiss these actions lightly.'

Mordred looked at Arthur for a moment before looking down at the table again. 'You have risked your life for me in the past... I haven't forgotten.'

'Oh, well,' said Arthur dismissively. 'That was many years ago. Just don't underestimate how grateful I am Mordred.'

'I think a knighthood is thanks enough,' said Mordred with something of a smile.

'Yes, well, anyway, there are some things I wish to discuss with you, about your... heritage let's say.'

'You mean my Druid heritage?'

'Yes... that. I mean, you must be the first Druid Knight in Camelot since... well, since, forever. And please know that I believe you fully deserve the knighthood, but...'

'Sire, do you want me to be honest with you?'

Arthur froze and looked at Mordred, 'if you could.'

'I am a Druid Sire, and... well...' He closed his eyes and started again. 'You know of course that the Druids posses certain abilities...'

'That's one way of putting it...'

'... I don't want to lie to you Arthur. These skills have, perhaps, been passed down to me.'

Arthur stiffened in his seat. This was what he had feared.

'I... at least, I think... that given the appropriate training and practise, I could wield magic. However, I can honestly say that I do not act upon this. When I was a child living in the forest, some encouraged me to develop my natural advantage into sorcery, but I felt it was too dangerous. I promise Sire that I do not now, and never will, practise magic.'

Arthur exhaled slowly. Mordred's expression was sincere.

'I believe you when you tell me you don't practise it, Mordred, but if the ability is inside you then...'

'Arthur, I can guarantee you that many more people than you expect would be able to perform magic if they trained themselves. In the words of an old friend... magic isn't something that you chose, it chooses you.'

Arthur paused. He had never thought of it like that before, but there was no telling if it was true.

'The choice you have to make is whether to act upon it or not. You can feed it and let it grow and take you over, or you can bury it, leave it alone, and forget about it. I reassure you now that I have done the latter.'

Arthur smiled, feeling genuinely relieved for the first time since his arrival back in Camelot. What Mordred was saying did make sense. His father had always condemned those who _practised_ magic, but people like Mordred who couldn't help it... If it was true then Mordred had made the right decision, and should in theory be the same as any normal person. And hadn't Gaius said many a time that the art of witchcraft took years and years to master and study?

Then another question came to mind. 'Mordred, another thing... I haven't been King for very long, and there are certain laws in place... I can't help wondering whether you're loyalties would be divided, if such a situation arose that you would be forced to chose between Camelot and your kin.'

Mordred paused, thinking it over. 'Sire, I know that you are a fair and just King. If someone has done something wrong then they must face the consequences, and I'd like to think you wouldn't accuse someone of doing something if there wasn't malice and hate behind their actions.'

Arthur nodded, somewhat satisfied by Mordred's answer.

'I have a question Sire.'

'Um, yes?'

'Do the other Knights know I am a Druid?'

'Well, my wife knows, and Gaius I think, and then of course there's Merlin, he certainly knows. Although how he knew what your name is I don't know. I mean, _I_ never told him...'

'But the Knights Sire?' Mordred put in hastily.

'Oh yes, well. I'm unsure what to tell them really. Some of the Knights who have been around longer like Leon might remember you as a boy, but whether they'd make the connection between you and your younger self...' Arthur shrugged.

'I think Gwaine might know,' said Mordred thoughtfully, 'and perhaps Percival.'

'Ok, well, I'll talk to them and ask them not to go shouting it about, unless you want me to tell them?'

'I think most of them are suspicious of it anyway. But no, I don't think we should shout about it.'

'Alright then, I don't want to keep you long Mordred, and I'm meant to be meeting Guinevere for lunch in a few minutes anyway.'

Mordred made to get up out of his chair, but then another thought crossed Arthur's mind.

'Oh, sorry, one more thing...'

Mordred turned back to look at him.

'You spoke to Morgana didn't you?'

Mordred nodded solemnly.

'What happened?'

'She was really pleased to see me actually.'

Arthur nodded thoughtfully. Morgana and a younger Mordred had always seemed to have a very strong connection.

'She invited me up for some food, and we talked for a while before the bell sounded announcing your detection.'

'What did she say?'

'She asked what I'd been doing a bit, but mostly she talked about you.'

Arthur hadn't expected that. 'Me?'

'I'm sorry Sire, but she hates you. All she could talk about was how she wanted you dead.'

'Well, you didn't have to tell me that.'

'She's obsessed... she's just maddened with hate and revenge. And I was expecting to meet the caring woman who'd risked everything to help me escape... if I hadn't known it was her I wouldn't have believed it.'

Arthur put his head in his hands and sighed. 'Thank you Mordred. I'll let you leave now. I'll see you in training this afternoon.'

Mordred nodded politely and got up to leave.

Arthur felt much more confident as he watched the young Knight walk out of the hall, his red cloak fluttering behind him. It was early days, but Mordred seemed genuine enough.

If Arthur's father could see him now, what would he say? Knighting a Druid! But despite how Arthur thought Uther had been too harsh in his persecution of the Druids he was , at least for a while, going to keep a very close eye on Mordred... just in case.

**_So, what did you think? Good? Bad? I dunno..._  
**

_**I think it's a bit unfair that when Merlin saves Arthur's life he gets made a servant, but when Mordred does it he gets made a Knight. Merlin should get promoted to Royal Advisor or something, but anyway...**_


End file.
